


Smart Club

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been... you don't know, study buddies, something stupid like that, for most of spring semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Club

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2013, bonus round 1. The prompt:
> 
> "Kissing girls is not like science, nor is it like sport. It is the third thing when you thought there were only two." - Tom Stoppard

You've been... you don't know, study buddies, something stupid like that, for most of spring semester. You live upstairs where she's on the first floor, but you both gravitated to the third-floor alcove in your drafty old dorm, where a big bay window looks out over the quad so you can watch assholes who don't care enough about their GPAs playing ultimate frisbee or whatever. You curl up on the padded benches up there and get some good work done, with nobody else around to distract you.

You're in the _zone_ , in the fucking transcendent state of being that comes when you've been working on a project for your operating systems class for upwards of eight hours and more than four cans of Monster, and Rose is... Doing whatever lit students do that gets them in the zone, because she's just as grimly focused as you are. Writing a novel? You don't know. You haven't looked back at the humanities departments since you finished your composition requirements.

"So are you writing a novel?" you ask.

Rose blinks twice before she raises her head, and you feel a little guilty for interrupting her flow. You know what that's like. "I didn't know you cared for the arts," she says, with that little smile that means you're both in the smart club and nobody else is.

You sniff. "Shows what you know," you say. You consider launching into an argument for the development of video games as an actual art form.

"No," she says, hitting control-s on her laptop, "I only wish I were writing a novel. What I am doing instead, I'm afraid, is twenty pages of applying a theory I don't care for to a novel I found banal and overwritten."

"So, kind of like working up a functioning but utterly redundant operating system model when you really want to be designing a new physics engine for games."

Rose looks at your laptop and grimaces in sympathy. "Probably rather a lot like that, yes." She shuts her laptop and pushes it off to the side. "I think I'm about due for a break, however."

You look down at your endless rows of code. "I could stand to take a little time off too," you say. "You wanna go hit the cafe and get coffee or something?"

When you look up she's much closer than she was, and your eyes widen, and then she's kissing you, her mouth soft but insistent, the smell of some kind of flowers clinging to her hair. She pulls back and you can feel your cheeks heating up as she looks you in the eyes. "Or something," she agrees.


End file.
